Curse or Blessing
by Leista
Summary: Cursed The curse has been broken and Jimmy's supernatural talents and tendencies are beginning to fade. New feelings come to light as a result of being cursed by the mark of the beast, so Jimmy begins to wonder if it was actually a blessing in disguise.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Curse or Blessing

Fandom: Wes Craven's Cursed

Rating: T

Warning: Slashy, Cheesy, Fluffy, Mushy (In other words, the same warning I give on all my stuff. Le sigh, I am just a hopeless fluff-mantic.)

Disclaimer: All I own is a disturbingly large number of half-written stories.

Summary: -Wes Craven's Cursed- How the movie _should_ have ended. Jimmy-Bo SLASH

Notes: This story has been a long time in coming. I've written on this ever since I first saw the movie, but I'm easily distracted, so I'm just finishing (if it's finished).

Note 2: I don't mind the character of Brooke, she's sweet in a bland sort of way. I just like Bo more. He has depth…and is much cuter.

**Curse or Blessing**

_Chapter 1_

"Zipper?" Jimmy turned as he heard the familiar bark and found himself facing a smiling Brooke, who released Zip's collar as he bounded forward.

Brooke pushed a strand of hair off her brow shyly, "He was wandering the neighborhood."

"How did you know where I lived?"

"I told her," Bo stepped into the dim glow of the streetlamp, unconsciously combing his hand through his hair.

"Thanks," Jimmy smiled at Brooke, then clasped hands with Bo. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, are you?" Bo gave Jimmy a calculating look, brow creased in concern.

"I'm fine." Jimmy draped his arm over Bo's shoulder in an awkward hug. Before giving himself time to think, Jimmy nuzzled his nose against Bo's neck in a very wolfish gesture, trying to pick up his scent. He pulled away from his former tormentor with a jerk. It appeared that the curse would wear off slowly, a bit at a time, instead of immediately as all the books he'd studied over the past few days had stated.

"Stop thinking so much," Jimmy felt a nudge in the ribs and saw Bo's smirk as his eyes began to refocus. He felt a sudden urge to wipe the playful look from Bo's face. Jimmy hesitated for a moment: his sister _and _a very nice girl from school were watching curiously. He shrugged it off and ran his hand through Bo's hair, pulling the other boy closer until their faces were mere inches apart.

A genuine smile lighted on Bo's slightly bruised face, and he whispered -Jimmy feeling the heat of Bo's breath on his lips- "I knew it."

Jimmy smiled against Bo's lips, and everything around them became just background noise -he didn't care what happened or who saw- he was lost in the sensation of lips pressed roughly against his own, bruising the tender flesh.

When Jimmy pulled away for air, he tried to keep the blush from creeping into his cheeks, but failed miserably. Bo laughed lightly and laced his fingers through Jimmy's. "You can't fool me Jimbo, so don't even try."

Jimmy snorted and was about to make a retort (having regained his composure) when he realized that they were standing alone, in the middle of the street. "Hey- where are Brooke and Ellie?"

Bo shrugged, "I don't know, I was a little…preoccupied. Maybe they went inside." Bo followed Jimmy through the house into the kitchen, where Ellie was sweeping up werewolf-ashes and the remnants of Zipper's rampage.

"Ellie, is Brooke here?" Jimmy reluctantly released Bo's hand only to find a comfortable arm draped over his shoulders.

Ellie pretended not to notice Bo's newfound affection for her younger brother. "Uhm, you didn't hear her? Oh, you were- never mind. She had to go home: her parents didn't know that she had left, she said."

Jimmy stifled a snicker at his sister's embarrassment and deviously snaked an arm around Bo's waist. "Is there anything we can do to help? That is, unless you need to get home too, Bo?" Jimmy dropped his arm and faced the taller boy.

"I wouldn't dream of leaving, Jimbo." Bo smirked and raised his eyebrows suggestively. Jimmy pushed him away with a laugh. "Horny jackass."

An awkward silence fell as the two young men realized that a shocked Ellie was listening to their banter. Jimmy cleared his throat as the blush flared back to life in his cheeks and down his neck. He sneaked a glance at Bo, who was watching Ellie apprehensively, as if she could attack at any moment, and rubbing the back of his neck.

Ellie looked from one serious face to another, and somehow fought down a smile. Bo looked extremely uncomfortable, and Jimmy looked terrified. _After all that's happened tonight, it looks like this scares Jimmy the most. _Ellie schooled her face into a small smile, "You're both idiots."

She leaned against the handle of the broom and assessed the damage. "Would you mind cleaning up the living room? I'll work in here as well as I can without getting supplies. We'll need fuses, light bulbs, a new door, and to entirely restock the kitchen in the morning, but we'll have to wait for the stores to open."

Jimmy and Bo let out a joint sigh of relief, and Bo headed to the living room. Jimmy lingered, studied his sister for a second, then gave her a brief hug. "Thanks," he said, the sound muffled by Ellie's hair. She just smiled and shooed Jimmy through the broken door into the living room.

--------------------------------------------------

TBC…

A/N: I have more written currently, but I can't decide if it should get a chapter of its own or not…Love it? Hate it? Did the sky look pretty this morning? Review :)


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Curse or Blessing

Fandom: Wes Craven's Cursed

Rating: T

Warning: Slash

Disclaimer: I do not own Wes Craven's Cursed. Wes Craven owns it…

Summary: -Wes Craven's Cursed- How the movie _should_ have ended. Jimmy-Bo SLASH

Note: After 4 months on hiatus I have chapter 2… Maybe the next update won't take so long.

_Chapter 2_

The night passed rather quickly, and a fog drifted over the neighborhood with the dusky predawn light. Ellie was resting, lying down with eyes wide open. She didn't think she would ever be able to sleep again after the week she'd had. Downstairs was a different story…

Bo was sprawled out across the couch (one of few things untouched by Zipper), a leg thrown over the armrest and Jimmy dozing in the crook of his arm. Jimmy yawned and felt Bo's breathing change, the shallow breaths of sleep became deeper and more controlled.

"Jimmy?" Bo whispered.

"Yeah?" Jimmy opened an eye with a smile.

Bo sighed and swallowed the lump in his throat. "I'm sorry about all the shit-"

Jimmy silenced him with a gentle kiss. "I know."

Bo glanced through the open curtains at the lightening sky. He forced himself to look back at Jimmy, to meet his eyes. "Jimmy, I just- I _need _to say this."

Jimmy propped up on an elbow and looked into Bo's sincere face, dappled by the first rays of the sun flowing through the open window. He nodded, not sure what to say. Bo sat up, bringing Jimmy with him. He put a hand on each side of Jimmy's neck, gently rubbing his thumbs along his jaw. He took a deep breath and plunged into his apology.

"I'm sorry I was such a jerk and an idiot around you. I just- I didn't know what to say and I didn't want anyone to think I was, y'know, _gay_ so I acted like a total jackass. I'm sorry."

Jimmy felt the words barrage him, then a deep sigh as Bo finished. Jimmy fought back a smile at Bo's sigh and apprehensive look. He had know all that Bo had just said since shortly before his dog had transformed into a vicious slavering beast the night before.

"You forgot to mention one thing, Bo" Jimmy shook his head.

"What?" Bo bit his lip, eyes squinted with guilt, an expression that Jimmy had never expected to see from the boy across from him. Then again, Jimmy had never expected to kiss or wake up beside Bo until last night and this morning.

"I beat you."

"What're you talking about?" the guilt faded to confusion.

"At wrestling. I beat you."

"You cheated!"

"How did I cheat?"

"You were a werewolf at the time; you had an unfair advantage. I could _so _beat you now."

Bo seemed to have forgotten his shame and guilt. Jimmy, his intent accomplished, stared the other guy down in mock-anger. "_That_ would be cheating. You know I'm not at my strongest now."

Bo sighed in exasperation and kissed Jimmy solidly.

"What was that for?" Jimmy raised a brow.

Bo smirked, "To shut you up."

Jimmy feigned a thoughtful expression, "I may start talking a lot more…"

"School is going to be fun Monday. You talk a lot there, don't you?" Bo mused.

"You're going to tell your friends?"

"Does that bother you?"

"No, not at all. I just thought you would want to, you know, keep quiet about this… But I'm glad you're gonna tell them."

"I think I've been lying to people long enough. If they can't accept me for who I am, to hell with them."

Jimmy grinned, "I like this change of heart."

"Damn straight. No pun intended... Yeah, this sexy young werewolf caused the change of heart. Oh, and you helped me too, Jimmy." Jimmy made a face as Bo chuckled and wrapped him in a tight hug.

Ellie cleared her throat. _I should really start knocking. To go in the living room? When Bo's around it probably wouldn't hurt…_she thought with a shake of her head. At least her brother seemed to have made a good friend. _Friend?_ Ellie leaned against the door as her brother and Bo disentangled themselves.

"You guys ready to go shopping?"

TBC…

Note: Thanks to all of you that reviewed the first chapter :)


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Curse or Blessing

Fandom: Wes Craven's Cursed

Rating: T

Warning: Slash

Disclaimer: I do not own Wes Craven's Cursed. Wes Craven owns it…

Summary: -Wes Craven's Cursed- How the movie should have ended. Jimmy-Bo SLASH

Note: See? Not completely abandoned. Just thrown in the background because of real-life drama and my bad memory.

Chapter 3

After a relatively uneventful trip to Lowe's and then a grocery store, Bo had to stop to get gas. He looked mournfully over his poor car as Jimmy gets out, walks around the car, and swats him on the shoulder.

"Ow, what'd you do that for?"

Jimmy snorted. "There's no way that hurt." He nodded towards a car on the other side of the parking lot, where Brooke had just got out of her car and started in the store. Bo waved at her. She hesitated, then headed over, purpose in every step and anger in her eyes.

"Hey, Brooke, how—"

She ignored Jimmy, crossed her arms, and stared Bo down.

"You swore to me that if you ever started seeing someone you would tell me first."

Even though he knew that Brooke was seriously pissed off, and that smiling was the last thing he should do, Bo had to fight the reflex when he saw Jimmy's jaw drop.

"You mean, you actually _knew_ Bo was—"

Brooke glanced at Jimmy, none too happy with him at the moment either, it was clear. "Of course I knew. I know. But I thought he was a better friend than to lie to me."

Bo tried to explain to Brooke that he hadn't expected anything to happen with Jimmy, apologized, and abased himself to her kindhearted nature. She was a good friend, and he felt like an asshole that had stolen her almost-boyfriend. After his profuse apology, an awkward silence stretched in which Jimmy hunched his shoulders and looked out at the highway, feeling uncomfortable, while Brooke took a deep breath.

When she spoke again, she seemed, to Bo anyway, to have cooled down from 'pissed off' to 'angry and slightly aggrieved,' which was a marked improvement, though she still wasn't a happy camper.

"Why Jimmy, though? I thought he liked me. Jimmy's so sweet."

"Yeah, I know." Bo looked over at Jimmy as he turned to face them again, hesitating and blushing when he met Brooke's eyes. He walked back over and just started talking. "Look, I'm sorry for being so rude last night, but I wasn't thinking straight-"

"No joke."

"Shh, Bo. I really do like you, Brooke, you're a sweet, caring person and I shouldn't have-"

"Used me? Just like Bo's been doing for the past year. At least he told me the truth, Jimmy. I understood what he was going through. You've just been acting these past couple of weeks, no thought of my emotions, haven't you?"

"Brooke, that's not-" Bo stammered. Jimmy cut in before he could get any further.

"No, I wouldn't do that to you. To anyone! I really did- _do_ want to be your friend, but it looks like I've screwed that up just like everything else."

The loud honk of a car horn shook the three out of their argument, and Brooke took a few steps back.

"I'll- I need to think about this," she said quietly, getting her emotions back under control before walking back to her car. She opened the door, then slammed it closed with a deep sigh and headed back to the store to make her purchase.

"Not a word." she muttered, cheeks blazing, as she walked past Bo and Jimmy. As she disappeared into the store Bo turned to Jimmy, an angry expression on is face.

"What the hell did you do to her? Pretend to be interested in her so you wouldn't look like a fag? Is that it Jimmy?"

"No! I really like Brooke. I was interested in her, really. I didn't lie to you when I said I wasn't gay. I'm not- I wasn't. I don't know what to think anymore, Bo. You've confused the hell out of me."

Bo's expression softened, though he still looked a little angry. "It was still a jerk thing to do."

Jimmy sighed. "I know. We're both jerks, aren't we?"

Bo snorted, "Yeah, we were just made for each other, I guess."

"How romantic. Hey, what's that—?" Jimmy heard a trickle of liquid splattering on the pavement.

"Oh, shit!" Bo grabbed the nozzle before any more money could be wasted on the stinky puddle in the parking lot.

Jimmy laughed. He couldn't help it. Bo slugged him on the arm and told him to make himself useful and pay for the gas. He did so with good grace, massaging his arm as he headed back in the store. He even got a small wave from Brooke right before she started her car and backed away. He watched her pull out of the parking lot, then looked over at Bo, who was motioning for him to hurry up. _Oh, that's right, _he remembered, _my home is almost as much of a disaster as my social life. It may take a while to get everything cleaned up. _


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Curse or Blessing

Fandom: Wes Craven's Cursed

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I do not own Wes Craven's Cursed. Wes Craven owns it…

Summary: -Wes Craven's Cursed- How the movie should have ended. Jimmy-Bo SLASH

Chapter 4

0000000

Bo dropped Jimmy off at his house with the supplies they picked up. He stopped Jimmy from sliding out of the car at the last moment.

"I'm sorry that I have to run out on you like this. It's just that my mom's mad at me for—"

"I know. No big deal. I'll see you at school tomorrow?"

Bo hesitated, biting his lip. "Why don't I pick you up in the morning?"

From Bo's expression, Jimmy picked up that the casual question had a deeper meaning.

"What, are we gonna walk into school holding hands and announce our love over the intercom?"

Bo shrugged. "Something like that...Would it bother you?"

Jimmy shook his head, "Half the people at school think I'm gay already, thanks to you."

"I'm sor—"

"We've already been through that, Bo. You realize that people may take that _you're _coming out kinda badly, right?"

"I know." Bo was staring at the steering wheel, then he looked back up at Jimmy, a stubborn jut to his jaw. "But I don't really give a damn. I'm tired of lying to people."

Jimmy tried not to smile, worried that Bo might take it the wrong way, but couldn't help it. He wanted to say something meaningful and deep, but his mind was blank.

"I'll...see you tomorrow, Bo." He trotted up to his front door, arms loaded down with a little bit of a lot of stuff. He opened the door and hesitated. _This is going to take a while._

0000000

Jimmy rubbed his eyes. He'd been up too late the night before, putting the finishing touches on his now-pristine, if a little patchwork, house. He stretched out as well as he could in Bo's car, then fought off a yawn.

"Am I that boring," Bo asked. The fact that he stifled a yawn of his own a few seconds later belied his offended tone.

Jimmy snickered, "After all the crap we've been through, I'm starting to appreciate boring."

"Good point." Bo parked the car and they started across the parking lot. They walked across campus shoulder-to-shoulder, but at the last moment, Bo veered away and joined his normal group of friends. Bo glanced back at him once, then ignored him completely.

Jimmy felt his face flush, then clenched his jaw. _So much for boring._ He adjusted his backpack more comfortably over his shoulder and headed to his homeroom.

He couldn't focus all through first period. He was too busy stewing in his anger. He should have known better. Bo was still the same jerk, the same ass that he'd always been. If Bo was going to be a jerk, then Jimmy would make him squirm a bit. He'd tell Bo exactly what he thought of him at lunch. And let Bo's buddies think what they would...

0000000000

"Well, that was a disaster," Jimmy muttered, hunched over the cracked sink in the restroom. He looked up at his reflection in the mirror. His hair was disheveled, his brow furrowed, and his lip was busted, dribbling a like of blood to his chin. He shook his head and wet a paper towel to dab at the blood. Why hadn't he just kept his mouth shut?

He'd spotted Bo at his usual table in the cafeteria and stalked over. Arms crossed, he'd stared Bo down until one of his buddies got Bo's attention by nudging him in the side and hooking a thumb at Jimmy. Bo's eyes went wide and he stared at Jimmy like he could explode at any minute.

"We need to talk," Jimmy said.

Bo hunched in on himself, as if he were trying to hide from the prying eyes of his friends.

"Can it wait?" he whispered, not meeting Jimmy's eyes.

"No."

"Fine!" Bo said, showing Jimmy the angry, ruthless side that he knew all too well. Bo stood and turned to leave. "But I'm not doing it in front of everybody."

"What is it, Bo? Don't want your boyfriend to make a scene?"

Jimmy winced. He couldn't tell who had spoken, but knew it came from Bo's table by the way Bo whirled around and glared in that direction.

Disgusted at himself and already regretting his decision to instigate a fight with Bo, Jimmy walked away without a backwards glance, secretly hoping that Bo would follow him out of the cafeteria. He hadn't, but someone did.

Jimmy recognized the guy, short blond hair, always wore t-shirts and jeans, but didn't know his name. When he spoke, Jimmy recognized the voice as that of Bo's heckler.

"What was that about, girly boy?"

"None of your business, you...pansy." Jimmy cringed as he said the word. Why hadn't he said something at least _slightly _masculine? Like douchebag or jerkface?

Jerkface didn't like being called a pansy. He slammed Jimmy against the was, then Jimmy's instincts took over. Apparently he still had a little residual wolfy-strength that allowed him to push his attacker away and slam him against the opposite row of lockers. He caught a fist in the face and tasted blood, then wrenched Jerkface's arm around and used his own weight to throw him to the ground. He took off as Jerkface scrambled to his feet and took refuge in the bathroom. He really didn't want to hurt the guy too bad.

"Idiot..." Jimmy muttered to himself, wiping the last remnants of blood from his face. He should have just enough time to get to his locker before his next class.

0000000000

The rest of Jimmy's school day was rather uneventful. Thankfully, he didn't have any classes with Jerkface and managed to avoid him easily. He made it through a tedious day of classes trying not to think about Bo. He did fairly well until a shout broke him out of his haze after the final bell.

"Jimmy! Jimbo! Wait up."

Jimmy sighed and waited, a little nervous after his mini-tantrum earlier. He started walking when Bo caught up with him. Then he realized that he didn't have a ride home. Unless he rode with Bo. _Dammit._

"I'm still mad at you," he said.

"I know. I was a coward, I admit—what happened to your lip?" Bo stepped in front of him and tilted his chin to get a better look. He looked so concerned that Jimmy felt his anger fading. A little.

"I got in a fight with Jerkface."

"Jerkface?" Bo moved his hand from Jimmy's chin to his jaw, checking for other injuries.

"Yeah, the annoying guy with blond hair, terrible dresser."

"Oh, Ian. That was _you_? He looked pretty bad."

"Is he okay?" Jimmy felt a little guilty even though Ian had started it.

"He's bruised and banged up, but he'll live. He deserved what he got." Bo moved his hand away from Jimmy's face, then looked away from him.

"Aaaand, things just got awkward."

"Thanks for stating the obvious, Jimbo. I know I was a jerk this morning. And a coward."

"You'll hear no arguments from me."

Bo snorted, started walking again.

"Bo, I'm—" Jimmy followed him.

"I deserved that," he said, glancing over his shoulder to make sure Jimmy was following him. "Come on, I need to tell you something."

"Why am I even talking to you?" Jimmy asked, leaning against Bo's car.

"Because you loove me," Bo said, grinning.

"And why are you so happy? I'm mad at you." Jimmy only half-believed it himself.

"Not for long," Bo said, leaning against the car next to him.

"Why is that?"

"I...told my friends. About us." Jimmy's lips quirked into a smile.

"Are you kidding?"

Bo slipped his arm around him and squeezed. "Do I look like I'm kidding?"

"How did they take it?"

"They freaked out a little, but that might have been because we were in the locker room when I told them."

"That was a stroke of genius."

Bo shrugged. "Still mad at me?"

Jimmy sighed. "No. I know you just got—I thought you were rushing into it in the first place, and I might have overreacted a little."

"So you forgive me?"

"This time." Jimmy smirked.

"Are you sure?" Bo leaned in closer, "I don't need to convince you?"

Jimmy shrugged, tilting his head, "It couldn't hurt."

Bo pressed a tender kiss to his lips.

"Bo?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm not a girl."

Jimmy snickered at Bo's faux-shocked expression.

"I mean, you don't have to go all girly and mushy on me."

"Gotcha. Then it won't bother you if I—"

Bo grabbed Jimmy's neck and pulled him into a long, rough kiss. When he finally leaned away, he was breathless but grinning.

"Bo!" Jimmy spluttered, winced, and touched his lip gingerly to make sure it hadn't started to bleed again. Then he smacked Bo's arm playfully. "You're such an ass."

"You started it." Bo looked all too pleased with himself for Jimmy's peace of mind. Especially considering that they were still standing in a parking lot where anyone could happen by.

He just stared at Bo for a moment. His former tormentor, the guy who'd antagonized him for years, was smiling at him, eyes bright and lips swollen from hissing _him_. And Jimmy thought that turning into a werewolf would be the most interesting thing to happen to him this year...

END


End file.
